Computer devices are increasingly being used to store contact data. It is not uncommon for a user to store contact data in devices and locations such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers and servers connected to the Internet. Synchronization applications have been developed to help users synchronize contact dastored in different locations. For example, after updating a phone number stored in a mobile telephone, a particular synchronization application may be used to synchronize the updated phone number with contact data stored in an application such as Microsoft® Outlook®. The data stored in the same mobile phone may also be synchronized with a contact data stored in a proprietary contact application.
One of the common drawbacks associated with storing data, such as contact data, in several different devices and locations is that it is common to have inconsistent data. For example, a user may update a friend's phone number stored on a mobile phone and update the same friend's address stored in a laptop computer. Several weeks later the user may not remember if the phone number stored in the mobile phone or the laptop computer is the most current number. Another common drawback associated with current systems and methods is that users may have redundant data. For example, a user may store a phone number and home address in a contact application under the name Tom Smith and store a work email address and home address under the name Thomas Smith. This results in partial contact information being included in two different records.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that increase the consistency of contact data stored in multiple devices and in multiple locations. There is also a need in the art systems and methods that reduce the amount redundant contact data.